


Peter's Horrible Night, but Great Fathers

by Hydralicious



Category: MCU, Marvel
Genre: Caring Fathers, Fathers taking care of their sick child, Grossed out! Worried! Tony Stark, M/M, Other, Sick Toddler, Sick! Toddler! Peter Parker, Superfamily, Vomiting, Worried dad! Steve Rogers, sicfic!, stomach bug, upset stomach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydralicious/pseuds/Hydralicious
Summary: It seemed like it would be a normal night at the tower while Steve and Tony sleep soundly in their bed, but Peter's night takes a turn for the worse, causing all that to change.





	Peter's Horrible Night, but Great Fathers

After putting Peter into his crib in his favorite footed pajamas and with his 'blankie', Steve flipped the light switch down, turning off the lights. A smile curled up on the corners of his lips as he glanced to the two year old sleeping soundly in the crib. Stifling a yawn as he walked down the hallway, he wondered if the toddler would try to escape from his crib again tonight. It seemed like Peter loved doing that since it happened on an almost daily basis.

Entering the bedroom he shared with Tony, the muscular male grabbed the hem of the covers and pulled them back, letting out another small yawn. Yeah, he was tired. The tall blond slipped into the very expensive and silky sheets. Tony kept going on about how they needed them. Steve didn't care either way, honestly.

Leaning over to grab the book he was reading from the nightstand after getting comfortable, he opened it up, taking out the bookmark. Two hours went by and Tony decided to pop in. Rogers knew what Stark's sleeping schedule was like, and he tried to get the other to get on a better one, but Tony would be Tony.

Eyes glanced up from the top of the book as he gripped the sides, book covering everything from his nose down. He focused on the man who just walked in. Tony looked very tired, small purple bags taking place underneath his them. The genius smiled at the soldier. "Hey, good looking." 

Steve sighed, picking up his bookmark and placing it in the seams of the book. The bookmark was something Peter had made, and he kept it. He closed it slowly, and turned to look at the shorter male. Tony took off his shirt and pants, sleeping in a tanktop and boxers. "I put Peter to bed two hours ago." The blond pointed out, giving Stark a serious look.

"Well, I'm here now." The genius joked, sliding into the warm and silky sheets. It felt great against his skin. After watching the other get comfortable in the bed, Steve leaned to his side, with hesitance. Tony smiled as they spooned, "No reason to be shy, big guy." 

Nuzzling his face against the nape of Tony's neck as he kissed his neck bone, Steve blushed faintly, mostly rolling his eyes before he closed them. "Goodnight, Tony." 

The billionaire closed his eyes, thankful for his own personal heater. "Night, Cap." 

 

Later on in the night, Peter awoke. His tummy didn't feel the best, and he wanted to get in the bed with his papa and dada. A rumbling sound could be heard from his little belly as he winced, the small ache causing him to whimper slightly. Grabbing his red blankie, he crawled out of his crib, landing on his two little feet. _Smooth._

Peter dragged the red blanket behind him in the hallway as he sluggishly strolled to his 'parents' bedroom. The sleepy two year old sucked his thumb as he walked down the hall in a drowsy daze, sneaking inside the bedroom once he got there. He had to be quiet since they were asleep, but...he just didn't feel the best so he may not be that quiet.

Walking to the end of the bed, he grabbed the covers, even with his blanket still in his right hand, and tried to pull himself up. Peter tried a few times, his little butt making a light thud sound as he flopped onto the floor repeatedly.

Steve heard this, and immediately knew what it was. Since, that's how Peter tried to get in the bed with them instead of just asking to be picked up. He pushed Tony over. "Peter's here. He wants to sleep with us." 

"..." Tony said something incoherent to that but scooted over anyways. 

Peter noticed they were awake, his head tilting to the side as his messy brunet hair moved along with it. The toddler popped his thumb into his mouth and walked over to Steve's side of the bed. Leaning down, the blond picked the little boy up, placing him in the bed. "Can't sleep?" He questioned as he gently placed Peter on the bed in the middle of him and Tony.

Peter shook his head from side to side. "Tummy hurts.." The boy replied, voice sounding weak from needing sleep.

Frowning, he pulled the covers up to the toddler's belly, underneath his navel.

"Can you wub it?" The tired toddler asked. Of course, Steve couldn't say no. Letting out a yawn, he reached out his arm and started to rub Peter's belly softly. "Is that better?" Cap questioned.

"No-" Peter mumbled as put his thumb back into his mouth. He took it out again to explain himself. "I want papa to wub it too." He turned to look at Tony, curling his fingers around his tank top and gripping the strap of it and yanming. "Papa, wub my belly." Tony stirred, somewhat, out of his sleep and turned on his side, facing Steve and Peter now. Groaning, he lazily extended his arm and started to rub the toddler's belly.

Steve moved his hand up some so Tony could rub around his belly button area. It wasn't even twenty minutes before Peter was back to sleep. The blond stayed up for another hour just to make sure he was okay. 

Closing his eyes once more, Steve drifted off to sleep. Not until he felt Peter jolt up. The two year old started to cough and gag, emptying his stomach contents all over his red blankie and the covers. 

Upon hearing this, Tony woke up quickly, eyes wide as he watched the little boy get sick. He got out of the bed, crinkling up his nose in disgust.

A frown wore on Steve's face, shifting in the covers as he rose up. Peter whimpered and whined, starting to cry as he covered up his face from embarrassment. He moved his hands away from his face, tears streaming down his rosy cheeks. "I'm sowwy. Pwease don't be mad." The sick toddler said, sniffling lightly. 

"Peter, it's okay. We're not mad. It happens." Steve patted the little boy's back. "Tony go give him a bath while I go put the sheets in the washer." Rogers demanded as he cautiously took off Peter's soiled clothing.

Tony didn't resist but he did exhale loudly, walking over to pick up Peter. Carefully, not wanting his hands to...touch the vomit. He carried the sick little boy into Peter's own bathroom, and turned the bath water on. The genius started to wash over Peter, noticing he had grown awfully quiet and still. 

"Hey, kid are you-" As soon as he asked, Peter had gotten sick into the tub. Stark frowned, tilting his head to the side as he closed his eyes, somewhat...grossed out. What he didn't expect was for Peter to laugh. The toddler laughed lightly as he looked to Tony. "I was to get cwean! But I'm dirty again!" Peter chuckled, thinking it was funny that he was supposed to be getting a bath but ended up making his water dirty so he couldn't get clean now. This made the genius chuckle too.

When the dirty water drained out, Tony poured some more. He set the toddler back down into the tub. "You okay now, sport?" He asked, taking a rag and washing off his face. "Yea, papa." Peter answered. He felt okay, but not really any better.

Taking Peter out, he put him new jammies on the toddler. Yawning and rubbing at his eyes, the toddler smiles lazily at Tony. "I'm okay. I want to go back to sweep.." The genius corrected him on his pronunciation of sleep, as he picked him up, carrying him on his hip. 

Walking into the common room and took a sit on the couch with Peter. Tony turned on the TV, putting it on some video footage of..Ironman at work. Peter seemed happy, and tired. He even watched a few minutes, but he was getting sleepier by the minute. He laid his head down on the genius' chest and fell fast asleep. 

Stark glanced down at the little human asleep and curled up on his chest, smiling to himself. He figured it was just something the little fella ate that didn't agree with his little tummy. Feeling content, Tony fell back to sleep as well.

Moments later Peter rose up, not feeling the best again. Tony didn't even feel him raise up so he didn't know. About that time though, Steve walked in to make sure they were okay. That's when he saw Peter wide awake. Just when he was about to ask Peter if he was okay, he realized that look. That face someone makes when they're about to..get sick. "Tony wake up!" Rogers heeded the warning, but to no avail the sick little boy vomited on Stark's chest. Fortunately, it wasn't a lot. 

Running over, Rogers picked up the toddler, keeping his arms extended out in case he needed to puke again. Tony rose up quickly. "Shit! Gross!" The man yelled out, causing Peter to frown. The little boy's bottom lip puckered out as the toddler started to cry again. 

"Tony!" Steve called out, glaring at Stark with that, 'Steve Rogers' look. It meant he was serious about something. "He's sick. He can't help it-" The tall male said, voice roaring lightly from the way Stark behaved.

"What! He puked on me!" Tony tried to defend himself but- He glanced to Peter who started to cry. He couldn't take that. "It's okay, kiddo. I can go get cleaned up." The genius said trying to comfort Peter before he left and went to go get himself cleaned up.

"Shh, Petey. It's okay.." Steve tried to comfort him as the toddler cried, rubbing his back in soothing motions and lightly kissing his temple.

Grabbing a baby wipe, Steve cleaned off Peter's face, affer he had calmed down then discarded the wipe into the trash bin. He headed for the kitchen, grabbing Peter a purple sippy cup, that had Hawkeye's logo on the front. This made Peter smile. The blond moved about, carrying Peter on his hip as he poured the sick little boy some gatorade. Furrowing his brow, he hoped this would help some and that Peter could keep it down.

Oh boy. It was going to be a long night for everyone.

As Steve carried Peter back to the common room, he told the toddler to take small sips and he listened. As soon as he sat down on the couch, he placed Peter on his lap, watching him take small sips out of his gatorade. 

Everything seemed..better. It made Steve glad and hopeful that Peter wouldn't get sick anymore. 

His thoughts were just too soon as Peter got this pained expression on his features. "Dada, my belly hurts." The toddler frowned, putting his free hand to his stomach and held it there tightly. The blond frowned, letting out a small sigh. "Are you going to..be sick again?" Cap asked, feeling worried. The toddler shook his head, feeling more embarrassed about..what he needed to do. His cheeks painting with a deep rosy red color.

Noticing this, Steve kissed his forehead. "It's okay, Peter, if you have to." The little boy sighed softly as he shook his head from side to side. "I have to potty, dada." 

Nodding sternly, he picked up Peter and took him to the toddler's own bathroom. Carefully and gently, he helped Peter to pull down his pants and underwear then helped sit on the training toilet seat. It helped toddlers who were potty trained but still too little to use the big people's toilet because they would fall in. Peter's had Paw Patrol characters on it.

The blond headed out of the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Two year olds needed their privacy too. Steve leaned against the wall, standing next to the door. He could hear Peter humming. When the toddler was done, Steve helped him get cleaned up then shimmied underwear and pants back on. He washed his hands, then told Peter to come on, picking him up as they headed back for the living room. On the way there, the weak and exhausted Peter fell asleep. 

Tony walked in, seeing Steve and Peter asleep on the couch. The blond woke up, turning over his shoulder to see Stark standing there. He told the other about Peter's new symptom, diarrhea.

Tony rubbed at his face then shrugged. "A stomach bug it is then. He'll be okay..." The genius said, trying to sooth Steve's worrisome thoughts, hoping he would be okay. The two talked for about an hour, both glad that Peter managed to sleep without any disturbances. "Yeah, this is not how I expected my night.." Tony said lightly yet with slight venom to his words. He knew Peter couldn't help it, and he understood that.

That's when the little boy twitched in his sleep, yawning as he rose up, his hand over his stomach again. Exhaustion was evident on his face as he looked at Steve. "Dada- I gotta go again.." He pouted, furrowing his brow as he looked to Tony. Steve glanced to Tony then got up instantly, taking Peter to the bathroom once again.

Peter was very sick, that much they knew. Steve was a mess, and kept telling Tony that they needed to take him to he hospital. Tony said no, that he would be fine. 

"Look, see if he can keep down some gatorade and Saltines.. and if not. We'll take him to the hospital." Tony suggested as he held the sick toddler in his arms. Steve nodded and left to the kitchen to get the stuff. He came back with a few crackers and handed them to Peter. The toddler took them and ate all three crackers that was given to him. He even drank all his gatorade without getting sick. "See. He's golden." Stark said with a tired smile.

Peter managed to keep those things down, but he still had an upset stomach. So, Tony and Steve took turns taking Peter back and forth to the bathroom.  
They both hated seeing Peter so sick. It cursed their hearts.

Finally, about eight o'clock in the morning, Peter was better. After a rough night, the little boy was okay.  
Tony held Peter in his arms, reclining back on the couch as he relaxed. Peter did the same, getting comfortable. It didn't take long for the little boy to fall asleep. Stark had his arm around Peter's back, holding him as they were both dead asleep on the couch. 

Steve let his shoulder rest against the doorway, holding a cup of coffee as he shifted weight on one hip, the other poking out some. He looked to the two he loved so dearly on the couch, smiling as he noticed they were asleep. "This is how I expect my mornings to be like. Sick or not..always with you two." He whispered to himself before leaving.

After all, Captain America had a lot of laundry to do. Who knew someone so small could make such a big superhero sized mess?


End file.
